


Where's my mind?

by Shadows_of_The_Night11



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: After Blindspot, F/F, Jane decides to go by Remi once her case is closed, Remi is a nerd, Soft Drabble, romantic Jatterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_The_Night11/pseuds/Shadows_of_The_Night11
Summary: Maybe the tattoos on Remi's body are solved, but the woman is still a mystery to Patterson.





	Where's my mind?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this little thing.
> 
> I apologize for any and all mistakes, I did my best.

For a long time ink had been the biggest mystery on Jane’s body. It was understandable when every line and subtle curve had been part of an enigma. Her body had been a labyrinth made of a thousand scenarios and even more possibilities. She had been a masterpiece of puzzles and riddles. Every inch of skin was another piece to discover who was Jane Doe.

It took a few years to solve them all; years for the ink to become a story. However, the remains of Jane Doe said nothing about Remi Briggs. The tattoos weren’t a mystery anymore, but the woman wearing them with pride wasn’t less special because of it.

Jane’s smile had been a rare occurrence; no out of place due to the circumstances of a blank memory and an empty life. Still, that was the case of the woman creeping out of a bag and not the person she had become in the years that followed.

Remi was happily eating peaches out of a can; a pleased smile barely curved the corners of her lips.

“What?” She asked when she felt blue eyes staring at her. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No. You’re just cute.”

Most people wouldn’t use that word to describe Agent Briggs, but no one had seen this side of her yet. No one had seen Remi sitting in the floor; back against the couch while they watched a Christmas movie.

Patterson was a lucky woman.

She had been the only one to see the Zelda pajamas while they enjoyed a quiet night in. She had been the only one to see the way Briggs’ face softened and those eyes came alive with happiness.

“Never as cute as you.”

There it was again: the sweetness on Remi’s voice that made Patterson melt every time. The shy smile that accompanied the look was enough to make the blonde giddy. Whatever comeback she could have had disappeared as she smiled back to her partner. Her cheeks were flushed with color and although the room was partially dark, the tv light granted Remi the perfect view.

“Come here,” Briggs said, patting the space next to her.

Without hesitation, Patterson joined her on the floor.

They had learned how to be together. No matter how different they seemed, they adapted rather quickly to each other.

Jane had felt the most comfortable when Patterson was around; maybe because the blonde didn’t ask too many questions. Maybe because her love for riddles made her work as hard as Jane to find the answers.

Whatever the case, the woman that walked free after it had been drawn to Patterson. Jane Doe’s file had been sealed, and Remi Briggs had been born again. She was free.

What better way to spend her newly found liberty than asking Patterson out for coffee?

Maybe the ink on Remi’s body was mostly irrelevant by then, but the blonde enjoyed running her fingers over each line. She could spend hours caressing the surprisingly soft skin; finding the hidden scars and watching as goosebumps rose under her gentle ministrations.

Remi Briggs was an enigma still, one that Patterson was slowly discovering. Every day brought something new. Every moment was a new finding; the learning process of getting to know the woman and not just the agent.

Patterson had seen her fight countless of times. She had seen her pilot a plane and a helicopter with ease. She had seen her maneuver a thousand different weapons with the effectiveness of a SEAL. However, she had also seen Remi humming a wordless song as they prepared dinner. She had seen Remi chuckle and laugh while they sang to the radio on their way to work. She had seen the woman drawing tireless on the sketchbook no one but Patterson had had the pleasure to open.

Kurt was there; crinkle on his brow as he re-read the report from their last case. Reade and Zapata were drawn as they chatted next to the elevator; smiling faces as they teased each other. Even Mayfair; with a serene look on her face as she welcomed her team after a tough mission.

Then, there was Patterson as she worked her magic on the lab. Patterson and the surprised look on her face when the guys threw her a surprise party. Patterson’s profile as she looked out of the window. Patterson and her bashful smile after Remi asked her out on a date.

_ I always keep it with me in case I forget everything again,  _ Jane had said months ago.  _ You’re my family. And I want to be able to remember you, no matter what. _

“I love you,” the blonde whispered against Remi’s neck.

Remi only brought her closer, covering both with the soft throw and nuzzling her hair. Only then Patterson felt home. Only then, she felt completely safe.

“I love you too, Patt.”

Maybe there were many things yet to discover about Remi, but Patterson had all the time in the world.

They both did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
